Ozdust
by RachS
Summary: Winning a ticket for the Ozdust- the grandest ship ever built- will not only change Boq's life but the lives of all he meets on board. AU,don't know if this idea's been done before but I thought I'd give it a go! loosely based on the events of 'Titanic'


So here goes, my first chapter, i know it's a short one but it;s just meant to act as an introduction...let me know what you think!

* * *

'Well lads, let's see your hands.'

In a smoke filled corner of a dockside pub, four Munchkinlanders sat playing cards. Two had already declared themselves out, and the two left in were aware that the outcome of this final hand could change the life of one forever, for it was not money at stake, but a ticket for the maiden journey of the Ozdust; the largest and grandest ship ever seen in Oz. The first Munchkin had already shown his cards and the other's hands shook as he placed his on the table.

'Full House...I won...Sweet Oz I won!' The second Munchkinlander leapt from his chair at the realisation that the ticket was his. His rival nodded handed him the ticket and gesture to the clock on the wall.

'The best man won Boq. Now get going or you'll miss the boat.'

With that Boq grabbed his one bag holding all his possessions and ran from the pub. He raced down the dock, trying to avoid the crowds that had gathered to wave the ship off. As he ran he gazed up at the liner. It was a magnificent sight, and he could only guess at the wonders that he would see once inside. Boq was so distracted that he failed to notice a pile of suitcases which lay in his path. He ran straight into them, sending himself and the cases flying.

'Do watch where you are going Sir.' Boq looked up to see a man staring down at him. He knew the man's face instantly- any Munchkin would- as he was the Governor of their land.

'I'm so sorry' Boq mumbled and pulled himself to his feet. He went to pick up one of the cases- a particularly ornate one covered with ornate designs featuring the letter 'G'- but before he could someone stepped in front of him.

'Please leave my things alone. You've already caused enough trouble.' Boq found himself face to face with a blonde haired young woman in an expensive looking white dress and coat.

'I...I'm so sorry Miss. It was so...clumsy of me.'

'Yes it was rather. Now if you don't mind I have a boat to catch.' The girl tossed her head as if to show her indignation, and Boq couldn't help but stare as her golden coloured hair seemed to shimmer in the sunlight.

'You're sailing on the Ozdust? So am I...look...I have a ticket,' Boq held out the ticket with a smile, but inside he was cursing himself for sounding so stupid.

'Oh yes. A third class passenger. How lovely.' With that the girl walked away, following the Governor who had already began to board the boat. Boq found himself staring after her; even after such a brief meeting he found there was something mesmerising about her, and for reasons unknown even to him her dismissive nature seemed to make her all the more captivating.

'Excuse me sir?' Boq turned around to see who was addressing him. He couldn't help but hide his shock at what he saw. Standing in front of him was a girl with skin of a deep green colour, holding the handles of a wheelchair on which another girl sat. He instantly knew who they were; the lives of the daughters of the Governor of Munchkinland were well documented in the papers, and they were both easily identifiable from their pictures.

'Are you okay?' It was the girl in the chair who spoke. She looked up at Boq, her face showing genuine concern.

'Yes thankyou.'

'You didn't hurt yourself?'

'No. I'm fine, thankyou for asking.'

'I'm glad to hear it. I think I overheard you telling Galinda that you were travelling on this boat?'

'Galinda?'

'My sister's friend. The one with the blonde hair.'

Boq smiled. Galinda. Even her name was beautiful in the way it seemed to roll off the tongue. He was snapped out of his daydream by the sound of the Governor calling his daughters onto the boat. The girl in the chair smiled up at Boq.

'Well I should be going. But it was lovely to meet you. I hope to see you again soon.'

With that the green girl pushed her sister away, leaving Boq standing alone. He too hoped he would be seeing the girl in the chair again soon, if only to hear more about Miss Galinda.


End file.
